


The Seduction of Pollux

by Engelbert Trollfuss (engelberttrollfuss)



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cuckolding, F/M, Foot Fetish, Footjob, Humiliation, Jewelry, Light Incest, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Shoe Kink, Shower Sex, Submission, Threesome - F/F/M, Urination, Verbal Humiliation, barefoot sandals, handjob, ntr, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelberttrollfuss/pseuds/Engelbert%20Trollfuss
Summary: Gudao gets with the newly-summoned Pollux with the help of a certain wingman. The cute, tall, sexy imouto half of the Dioscuri twins falls into Gudao's lascivious clutches! What happens next? One-shot.The first-ever fic featuring Pollux on this website! Hell yeah!
Relationships: Edward Teach | Rider/Osakabehime | Assassin/Francis Drake | Rider, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Pollux | Saber
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	The Seduction of Pollux

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfiction featuring Castor and Pollux published on this website (and I think on FF.net)! Yeah!
> 
> But I didn't do this by myself. The story was inspired by two comics on the FGO subreddit, "Comic 0351: Visions of the Future" by /u/Rednal291 and "[NAME REMOVED BECAUSE SPOILERS]: A True Wingman" by /u/TheCrazyBlueSky. The latter heavily inspired the plot of this fic, and the former provided the inspiration for the opening dialogue between Gudao and Medea. In addition, a piece of siscon dialogue in the fic was from a comic by the Japanese artist 31_tutaruto on twitter.
> 
> This can be considered a spiritual offshoot of my series of short chapters related to FGO entitled "I Invited a Bunch of Hot Girls to Mana Transfer", part of a special thing I'm doing where I'm trying to write quick, short stories and release them as fast as possible, in acknowledgment of the fact that we're all stuck in our houses.
> 
> A huge amount of credit for the inspiration for this fic comes from those three creators. Whether they're proud of that fact is up in the air.

"Hey, what are you looking at?"

"Oh, just looking at SHEBA. We have several new servants' Saint Graphs recorded, so it looks like they're summonable now."

The woman who was sidling up next to Gudao was Medea, who looked at the screen with intense interest.

"We got a bunch of Greek gods and goddesses. Here's one. They're twins. I think the girl's name is…Pollux, I believe. What do you think?"

Gudao showed Medea the picture, knowing what she would say next.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…She's _hot_."

"Caster, _no_."

The one talking now was Artoria. But her words fell on deaf ears. Medea was weak against cute, slim, flat-chested blonde Sabers. Pollux was a little taller than Medea's strike zone, but that was perfectly okay. She was cute everywhere else, and Medea was drooling profusely. She could deal with tall girls, as long as they were flat-chested beauties like her beloved Artoria.

"Caster, no! Bad Caster!"

Artoria pulled Medea's collar, trying to keep her onetime foe from licking Gudao's screen. She yanked Medea from Gudao's shoulders, and Gudao waved them away.

"Artoria, go to Medea's room and keep her company for the night."

"Wait, _what_?"

"I'm gonna do some summons now. I got a lot of saint quartz and a lot of free time."

"No, wait, Master—"

"Come on, Saber~! You heard Master!"

"No, help, please—"

"I made a new outfit for you, Saber~! It's the perfect size for you. Especially the _bust_ , eh-heh-heh~!"

"Master, HELP!"

"I promise I'll be gentle, Saber~! I won't traumatize you _too_ much."

"HELP! I NEED AN ADULT!"

"I _am_ an adult, Saber~ (eh-heh-heh). And you're close enough!"

"Hey, if my older self is being shy, _I'll_ accompany you tonight, Caster-san~"

At this time, Artoria Lily slunk up to Medea, grasping the older MILF's arm and batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. Medea blushed and gazed at the adorable girl, on the cusp of transitioning from loli to teen, and her pussy grew even wetter as she put her hand around Lily's waist.

"Mm…oh-h-h, yeah-h-h-h-h-h-h…hey, Lily, ever wondered how you'd look with your hair down, wearing a blue headdress, wrapped in skimpy strips of white cloth with gold trimming around your waist and arms, and wearing sandals?"

"Oh, is that what the new blonde Saber cutie is wearing? Do I get a big-ass sword?"

"A _huge_ -ass sword. It's over a meter long."

"Hell yeah!"

Lily giggled, and the young king and her pervy witch aunt began to make out, while OG Saber clenched her fists in jealousy.

"Hey, _I'm_ Caster's girl-toy! You still have to play with _me_ , don't you!?"

Artoria clung to Medea's other arm, and the two bickering versions of the same servant continued arguing with each other as they strutted off to Medea's room together to spend the night, with the lucky MILF clenching her hips in a frenzy with two beautiful girls clinging to her arms at the same time.

With that distraction done and over with, Gudao had only the screen with Saint Graph information left to look at.

"Hey, Mashu, can I borrow your shield?"

Mashu already knew what was up, and transforming into her servant form, sighed and handed it over.

"Yes, senpai…"

…

"Ah…Saber, true name Pollux here…You're my master, then?"

Gudao didn't pay any attention to Castor. Instead, his eyes were all on Pollux, the blonde cutie who looked just as good in person as she did on his screen. She was very cute and shy when she wasn't being controlled by a Crypter.

Gudao did his best to control his lusts upon gazing upon Pollux, but even then his dick started to grow hard in his pants, the stupid smile on his face not reassuring Pollux in any way of his benign intentions. She blushed a little bit, getting flustered by the amount of attention Gudao was lavishing on her.

"Uh, Master? Master? Um…I'm here too…uh, Master?"

Gudao completely ignored Castor and went up to Pollux instead. She was perfectly his type; tall, blonde, slim and flat-chested, and best of all, she was wearing _sandals_ , with little more than intricate gold trimming hiding her beautiful feet from her master's gaze. Her shoes framed her feet perfectly, and her toes were lying there delicately, just inviting her master to think perverted thoughts about them.

"Ah, I'm glad to have finally summoned you, Pollux."

"T-Thank you, Master…"

"Guys? Pollux? Um…I…uh…"

"Shush, nii-sama."

Pollux blushed under Gudao's persistent gaze, not sure whether to be intimidated or attracted by his intensity. But she was a delicate little flower, and before Gudao could plunge his dick into this beauty, he needed to treat her carefully. So they did not get together during this time, and instead, Gudao held back, while Pollux and her brother went off to their new accommodations as servants of Chaldea.

Castor and Pollux were inseparable. As was expected of such an attractive pair of twins, with one a twink and the other a slim, young, nubile teen, the two of them had an undeniable attraction towards each other, and of course all the other servants were wondering whether they fucked.

"I dunno," said Jason. "I just know that you don't want to get in the way when they're being all lovey-dovey with each other. It's dangerous."

"Who knows?" said Atalante. "I just know they didn't fuck in a temple, otherwise they'd have cat ears and a tail."

"Mm…I dunno," said Medea Lily with a smile. "They look like they really like each other. So I think they _haven't_ fucked. Men are trash and treat you like shit once you put out."

"RRREGGGGHAWWWWRRRRGGHFDFHIPOSDFJHEAFLEWJ3qw4tretdhe5w4ghsyehw4tq3r2$$#! ET$#T$$ #T %$H$Q#RWTGHW$TQRTGHW$W#T$# QH$WE$GWH$H#RWELFEWJGOEIOWEPQJ3EWSI32EWGWERI $ $! $# $t#$ $r#$ywt$ $ #" said Heracles.

"Dunno, and I know what you're thinking, don't bother," said Caenis. "I tried to get some of that tail, nearly got my dick chopped off by her giant-ass sword."

"Uh-huh…"

Gudao thanked the last of the Argonauts in Chaldea he asked and then slowly backed away from Caenis, feeling kind of scared of her and not wanting to stick around as he spotted Anastasia coming down the hallway from the other direction.

…

"The most important person in world to me? Well, of course it's my sister, isn't it? I don't need anyone else other than Pollux!"

"Nii-sama…please don't say that…the phrasing sounds weird…"

Pollux's face was bright red now, especially now that her brother had said this in the middle of the cafeteria while most of Chaldea was eating.

"What's going on with you right now, Pollux!? Why are you so afraid of showing our love!? I want to hear you say it, I'm the most important person to you, aren't I!?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Say it! I wanna hear you say those words! 'Nii-sama is the only man I need! There's no one I need when I have nii-sama!'"

All the servants, especially Medea and the bois, craned their heads in intently now, wanting to hear the adorable little brocon say those perverted-sounding words."

"N-Nii-sama…please…!"

Pollux's face was now entirely red, and despite the fact that she was one of the tallest female servants in Chaldea, she looked like a scared little kid, utterly cute in the way she got flustered. This only made Gudao even hornier for her. He didn't even pay attention to the siblings' argument, instead just staring at Pollux's red face and her scandalously exposed body.

Pollux was unbelievably slender, soft and willowy, and her beautiful high heels only made her sexy body even taller. Gudao was already licking his lips, coming up with a plan to have her.

"Ah…you're staring too? You have exquisite taste, Master!"

Gudao turned around and saw none other than Blackbeard slapping him on the back, congratulating him.

"Teach…"

"Yo, don't be afraid to look, what you starin' at me for? Brocon love's the purest form of love there is, man. Even better than lolis, dude. Just take it in and enjoy."

"You're not wrong, Teach. It's just…I don't want us to be seen together in public too much. You kind of gross girls out."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't worry, cuz, I gotchu."

Blackbeard slapped Gudao on the back again and went off, nodding his head thoughtfully. His respect for his master's taste had increased exponentially after seeing Gudao gawk at the slender Greek girl.

…

Gudao of course wanted to try out the twins in battle, so he took them for a few farming quests. Naturally, his eyes were still on the sister, but he couldn't quite figure out a way to separate Pollux from her brother. Even in battle the Dioscuri were inseparable.

Serendipity arrived a few days later, when coming into his room after training, he saw none other than Pollux standing there, looking kind of nervous, her tall high heels making her legs a little shaky.

With a cute little smile, Pollux asked her master for a most unusual favor.

"Master, I apologize for bothering you, but might I use your private bathroom to take a shower?"

Gudao scratched his head. "Um…sure, but why can't you use the ladies' baths for the servants?"

"Oh, well, I would have done so, but that perverted Rider…Blackbeard, was it? …was caught peeping by the other female servants. The ensuing chaos has all but destroyed the baths, leaving me with no other choice. And so, although it pains me to burden you, I must come to ask for your aid once more."

Gudao was staring at Pollux's face once more, enjoying the embarrassed, guilty blush. He was enraptured specifically by the gap moë between her slender length and her girlish innocence. Seeing that just made him want to molest her even more.

_Wait a minute, Teach's a pro at peeping on women. There's no way he would get caught that easily…_

Gudao knew that Blackbeard constantly looked in at naked women in the baths without getting caught. Furthermore, just yesterday, he had asked for Gudao's training schedule.

_I get it…that's why he asked me when I was coming back and whether I used my room's shower…!_

"Master? Is everything all right? Do you need rest?"

"Oh, no, Pollux, everything's fine. It's just…I need a shower too."

Gudao cleared his throat and continued.

"I know my shower can fit two people, but it might be a bit cramped. If you want, you can shower alone…"

"Oh, no! There's no trouble at all! C-Cramped, you say? Um…I don't mind if I shower with you…"

 _Blackbeard, you are a genius! Your sacrifice will_ not _be in vain!_

Gudao did a little fistpump in the air, and then he put his hand gently on the small of Pollux's exposed back and accompanied her into the shower room.

…

Pollux had been shy at first about undressing in front of Gudao, but after a little bit of coaxing, she quickly appeared naked in front of Gudao, her shy and timid feet now completely bare, the rest of her adorable body now splendidly laid bare for him too. Her pubic bush was rather modest, with a shock of golden blonde hair emerging from between her legs. But even though it was small, it was there, and it was enough for Gudao to instantly grow erect, having finally gotten a chance to see the coveted pussy hair of Pollux the demi-goddess.

Pollux pressed her naked body right up against Gudao, gently rubbing her flat chest and stomach along his body as she grasped his cock with both of her hands, gently stroking his dick in the bathroom, gazing at Gudao with a nervous smile.

_nyu-uu-ru-nyu-ru-nyu-u-u-u-u-gyu-u-u-u-pa-a-a-a_

"It's so big, Master…"

"That's right, Pollux. It's hard because of you."

"Yes, Master~"

Pollux got on her tiptoes and kissed Gudao on the mouth, thrusting her tongue in his face. She moved her hands faster, and before long, Gudao had busted his long, stringy nut all over Pollux's stomach.

Pollux pulled her mouth away once Gudao was done, looking at him again with the kind of shy smile that showed she didn't know whether she had done a good job or not. Gudao bent in and kissed the imouto on the lips, fingering her at the same time until her gentle, shy, nervous shell melted away. Pollux kissed back, moaning hungrily and grasping Gudao's arm, begging him to keep doing what he was doing down there below her stomach.

The two of them eventually went in the shower, and with the hot water running over them, Gudao instantly started by kissing Pollux on the mouth again. Pollux got on her tiptoes and placed her arms around Gudao's strapping back muscles as she kissed back.

"JU-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u…CHU-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U…ah-h-h-h…Master~"

Pollux felt Gudao's hard cock slide between her pussy lips, making her body shake with every grind. Her tits were totally erect, her small pink nipples completely hard on her almost featureless chest.

"It's time to rub the soap, Pollux. You do me and I do you?"

"Of course, Master~"

Pollux nodded timidly and then poured the soap out onto her hands, applying it gently to Gudao's many scars and muscles, breathing softly as she got to gaze at them more and more. She had more than noticed Gudao's giant erection, and she fearlessly put her hands around it, seeing the need to scrub Gudao's dick.

"Ah~…Master~"

Pollux started moaning a little more now, and then, getting on her knees, she applied soap to Gudao's thighs and calves, taking her time as she wanted to stare at his naked body as much as possible.

Pollux was now fully in heat—Gudao could get away with doing whatever he wanted to her. It was his time to touch Pollux's body, and he took full advantage, naturally spending a lot of time on her breasts, but also touching her slimly curving back and her beautiful little ass cheeks. Gudao could see some water squirting out underneath it that didn't look like it came from the showerhead, and his penis grew even more erect.

 _Nice_.

The two of them remained pasted together as they let the water run over them, and then they kissed again. Pollux was an unbelievably proactive kisser, going by instinct and knowing only that she wanted to touch Gudao's tongue as much as possible. Her dribble leaked down her chin and onto her collarbone and chest, and through pure accident, she was already being unbelievably erotic for her first full-bodied kiss with a man.

The two washed each other's hair, rubbing their bodies some more with all the suds covering them, until Gudao finally turned off the shower, and the two of them dried off right outside the shower on the mat, still incredibly close to each other.

With the steam clearing up slightly, Pollux could see the full extent of her master's erect cock.

"Master…you're totally hard again!"

"That's right, I am. Is there something wrong with that?"

Pollux smiled and shook her head. "No…mm…I'm just wondering if I really caused that."

"Yes, you did."

"So, you're this horny because of me?"

"Yep. And it's all your fault~"

Pollux smiled again, laughing sheepishly and gazing some more at Gudao's big dick. She stepped back a bit and put her arms behind her back, a cute pose which just made Gudao hard even more.

"W-What is it about me that made you this hard, Master?"

"Everything about you, Pollux. You're just too cute. Your slim body, your hair…but especially your feet. They're just too cute. The way your legs look like they're so spindly they could break at any moment, tapering down into your adorable feet, with those sandals that let everything show—you're quite bold, daring to go out with your toes showing like that. Even if you're an obedient, quiet girl, you're really quite naughty, aren't you?"

"If my body made you that aroused, then yes…I guess I am quite naughty."

Pollux giggled and blushed shyly again as Gudao got closer, and totally naked again, they began to make out once more. Gudao touched Pollux's breasts again, playing with her nipples using his thumbs. Without the water running, Pollux's moans could be more clearly heard now, and she grasped Gudao's ass herself, clinging to him while she moved her face around his lips and sucked on his spittle.

Pollux perched herself against the bathroom sink and spread her legs wide, showing off her pussy, which was already swollen and glazed with hot pussy juice, clinging to her pussy fur and dripping on the ground. Gudao smiled and thrust his fingers inside her hot wet womanhood, fingering her for a little while before taking her slender, long thighs and spreading them some more.

And then, he put it in, taking Pollux's body for himself as he thrust into her, sending her body shaking on its ledge. Pollux's legs instantly lifted themselves off the ground, her long, slender feet with their long thin toes floating in the air. Gudao grunted loudly with each thrust, the squelching noise from Pollux's pussy indicating that she was well-lubed and hot for Gudao every time his cock entered her, going progressively deeper and deeper until he had hit his hilt. He pounded Pollux's tented pussy, able to go as deep as he could and feel Pollux's affectionate walls gripping on him the way it did only because she was so aroused by his body that her body willingly accommodated him.

"Master~…ohh-h-h~…Master~…it's okay to go rougher, you know…"

Pollux said this innocently, gazing at Gudao with the horny expression of a woman who wanted his cock. Gudao immediately couldn't help himself, and he lunged into Pollux's hips, taking her roughly and forcefully while she moaned, clinging to her hair and playing with it so that she was always close to him at any moment.

They kissed some more, their bodies inseparably joined together. Gudao's cock made some more beating noises as it pounded into her, before finally, he shuddered and moaned and let out his seed, filling Pollux's tight little pussy up exclusively with his cum.

Pollux's pussy lips were overflowing once they pulled out. Pollux's body slowly slipped from their spot on the sink, and she landed on her feet back on the ground again, another dollop of cum squeezing from her lips onto the floor when her feet landed. Gudao got closer to her again, showing his cock, still erect, still wanting for more.

"My…ass, Master? Well, okay…"

Pollux turned around and showed her beautiful, innocent little ass cheeks. Gudao was now going to pound this until it turned inside-out, and he wasted no time in spreading her beautiful cheeks apart and plowing her. Rearing up, he thrust his dick in. Pollux began moaning again, her erotic cries contrasting perfectly with her gentle face.

Pollux wasn't so innocent now that Gudao was inside her ass, and her eyes began to roll up, and she showed her perfect cumming face as she leaned down near the sink and pounded her hips back at Gudao. The two of them looked perfect like this, coupling and slapping their hips together nastily while Pollux's tight ass squeezed him. It was loud and sloppy and sloshing, just like her pussy, and Gudao's leftover cum provided the liquid that stained her walls and made them just the right amount of wet and tight for him to pound his cock inside.

Pollux seemed absolutely unashamed that her master was enjoying himself in her asshole. She spread her legs apart even more shamelessly, beginning him to plunder her even harder. She enjoyed it, and that was all she needed. Gudao pinched her nipples some more, and her body arced in a beautiful curve, shivering from the spine down with her pussy leaking all over the ground as she climaxed.

Gudao came inside her asshole, dirtying her loins and turning them into a sopping mess, with fluids all over her asshole and taint and pussy, mixing together into a sloshy smelly soup. He grabbed Pollux again and made out with her after he was done, both lovers still flushed in their genitals and wanting more from each other.

Pollux squatted down and cleaned her master's dick off, making sure that it was no longer sticky and smelly and wet, that all the filth she had caused him went into her stomach again. When Gudao's dick was nice and clean, as well as hard again, she stood back up, knowing that they were to go back into the main bedroom, her pussy leaking again at the thought.

…

For some reason, Gudao made Pollux put her clothes back on, ordering her to pose in front of him as he sat back and stroked his dick.

"M-Master…is my outfit really that lewd?"

"Yeah."

"T-That makes me happy, Master. To think I could pleasure your body this much just by being myself…it's as if my whole body were a sex organ for your satisfaction."

"That's exactly what you are, Pollux. I'm glad you know your place."

Pollux blushed again and wiggled her toes. She was simply standing there, with her long, gentle legs exposed, showing her feet, with her arms held shyly behind her back. Gudao was attracted to her long, almost washing board-like slimness, her body quite something else. Such a tall beauty, and her height (and her feet) enhanced by her lovely high heel sandal-stilettos.

"Come pleasure me, Pollux. I want to cum with your body wrapped around me."

"Yes, Master!"

Pollux immediately approached Gudao's bed and bent down to suck him, feeling no sense of modesty and immediately using her mouth the first chance she had. Gudao watched the slender blonde pettanko bring him off. Her lips were top quality, as expected of a demi-goddess, but they were not the only thing he was thirsting for.

"Not just your mouth, Pollux. Your feet too."

"My feet, Master? Yes…of course."

Pollux joined Gudao on the bed, and she had settled herself there, Pollux raised up her feet from the ground and placed her sandals next to Gudao's dick, gently pleasuring him. Gudao took one of her sandaled feet while she was still stroking him and pulled it towards his face. Pollux's feet were squirming, curling, wiggling excitedly all the way up until they got to Gudao's mouth.

Still stroking his cock with one foot and using her hands to help as well, Pollux watched as the other foot went inside Gudao's mouth, the toes still encased in her delicate golden sandals.

Gudao loved her feet like this, where the straps limited where her toes could go and enhanced her toes' natural beauty. He sucked them all as a single combined unit, putting multiple toes in his mouth at the same time. Pollux couldn't help but wriggle her feet some more, but the sight of her flawless toenails moving around made Gudao even harder, his grip even stronger, determined to discipline Pollux's naughty toes for being so erotic beyond their appropriate place.

These shoes were simply too scandalous. Unlike most sandals, the straps were off to the sides of Pollux's feet on either side, remaining low and out of view and baring almost all of her creamy instep. Sandals were the sluttiest of shoes already for baring the toes, offering a peep show despite being meant to cover the feet. But if sandals were like a top with the nipples cut out, these disgustingly erotic shoes were like a cupless bra. They could only be construed for erotic purposes, doing nothing to hide her feet save for a flimsy little strap that bound her toes, keeping them in place.

There was nothing served by these shoes except to flaunt the feet that wore them, baring almost all for any hungry man who gazed upon them, and Gudao felt that he had to punish his little slut for daring to wear such tempting sandals in his presence.

Gudao threaded his tongue beneath Pollux's sweat toes and licked them from underneath. Pollux was completely submissive—she kept her toes limp, and they did not move unless they were lifted up by Gudao's lips and tongue. When he let go, they landed with a solid thud back in Pollux's shoes. Weighty, drooping, but still so slender and suckable—these were the perfect toes for a woman of Pollux's body type. Therefore, someone like Pollux who possessed such toes as these was the archetype of a perfect woman, one who could accommodate all her males and properly prepare their bodies to mate.

Gudao switched feet and sucked off the other one as well as Pollux placed the original foot on Gudao's penis again. She accepted her master's lustful licking with equanimity; she had tempted her master by dressing this way and letting her feet show in such a public manner, and thus, it was only proper that they be used in this way to please his implacable cock.

Gudao let go of Pollux's other foot, and she placed them both side-by-side at the base of his cock again, now jerking him off with both of her sandaled feet, paired perfectly now. She added in her mouth too, and drooling on the tip, with her sweaty, slobbery feet bringing him off around the base, Pollux made sure to bathe Gudao's member in the sort of slippery warmth that nearly rivaled that of her pussy.

Though inexperienced, Pollux was a good girl, and she managed to bring him off thoroughly, resulting in a big splash of semen across her face when Gudao finally popped. He busted his nut all over Pollux and her smiling, open lips, creaming her like she desired, but also getting plenty on her feet as well and covering her sandals with his essence.

Pollux blushed and raised her legs back up, showing her cum-covered toes to her master. Her cheeks were pink as she leaned forward and did what was expected of her next. Holding her own toes up to her mouth, Pollux began tamely cleaning herself off. She made sure for her tongue to go underneath each of her toes, lifting them off the bed of her sandals and sucking them individually. Her cute toenails disappeared inside her mouth for their personalized power-washing before emerging squeaky clean and shining, with only Pollux's dazzling spit covering them.

Gudao put his fingers on the straps along Pollux's heels and began to pull her sandals away. Having tempted himself for so long with her sexy toes locked inside their gilded prison, it was now time to strip them bare.

The greatest pleasure of preparing a woman was stripping away her shoes, ripping away the only form of protection she had on her feet until they were naked for him. Sandals were the best for this, being lewd enough and shameless enough to entice a man into impure thoughts, but still covering the naughty soles and hiding the undeniably lewdest part and giving something to rip away in the end.

Gudao's penis turned hard as he finally pulled away Pollux's high heels and forced her sexy little feet to be naked for him. Pollux wiggled her feet, curling her toes and pointing her soles upwards until Gudao could see fully her creamy white soles. Like the rest of her pristine looking body, these were very pale, like they could belong to a doll. But they belonged to a demi-goddess, and so, Gudao very much felt the need to defile them.

Gudao stuck his face into Pollux's feet and found that even a goddess with such divinely pretty toes could have smelly feet. His cock got hard as he took in her scent, which was already noticeable minutes after stepping out of the shower. The divine and the good could never be kept down for long, and so it was destiny for Pollux's feet to smell like this, the sweet and natural stench emanating from her modest and shy toes. No matter how much she tried to hide them, their radiant erotic quality would always shine through, and men would always be drawn towards these lewd little miniature sex organs, their penises erect and ready to mate with them.

Gudao sucked on Pollux's surrogate pussies, tonguing each of them like its very own oversized, swollen clit, taking care to polish her toenails in a way that lavishly humiliated them as much as possible.

Pollux couldn't help squirming and wriggling them, which made her master's addiction even worse. The longer she twitched, the more ferociously Gudao attacked her feet. Finally, she accepted her humiliation and fell to her master, cumming from her pussy as she squirted from having her toes licked.

This was absolutely too cute for Gudao; he wanted his women to cum as many times as possible, and seeing her flushed pussy lips, weakly parting for the stream that poured forth just below her clit, he decided to give her feet the ultimate pleasure. Taking them by her ankles, a thick layer of viscous spit layered on top from several minutes of mouth-sucking, Gudao finally held them splayed around his cock, and with his victim utterly helpless, clutching the sheets and gazing at Gudao with a lovestruck smile, madly waiting for it, he slammed his cock into Pollux's feet and toes and began fucking her feet.

Pollux's slender but still meaty feet were now mashed against Gudao's pelvis, helplessly held in place while his cock pounded the space between her two soles. She couldn't do anything but take it, knowing that her master's gargantuan cock would pummel every part of her delicate feet until she couldn't take it anymore. Almost immediately, she began squirting from her pussy as an overwhelming surge of pleasure overtook her body. Pollux clutched the bed, arching her back upwards and cumming again and again. It didn't matter; her toes continued to wiggle around, but Gudao quickly put them in their place, disciplining them by grabbing the tips with his hands and thrusting his cock against their pads with vengeance, making Pollux wet herself with pussy cum all over again.

Gudao flipped Pollux over and pounded her soles from the other side, with her toes facing him. He put his hands on her feet and gently closed them like a book or a sandwich, keeping his cock between them and fucking her luscious foot-meat more thoroughly.

In reality, a woman like Pollux had four different pussies. There was her pussy and her asshole, and of course her mouth, each of which endeavored to pleasure the man in its own special way. But there were also the feet, whose damp, smelly, wondrously warm skin was enough to draw cum out of a man all by themselves. As if trying to make Pollux's feet pregnant, Gudao thrust powerfully into her soles, overpowering her feet. His girth and length were both far greater than Pollux's delicate feet, and he fucked them into submission pretty quickly.

Gudao groaned with finality as he creamed onto Pollux's naughty soles, covering the bottoms of her feet wholly with his cum, disciplining it for its naughty, seductive behavior. But he was not done yet. Clamping her soles together and feeling his own cum oozing over him, Gudao moved again, not done punishing her soles yet.

Pollux bit her lip and pretended to act in contrition, praising her master's harsh discipline and apologizing for her feet's sexiness, even though she was cracking a wide smile and giggling the whole time.

"(oh yes)…Forgive me, Master (giggle)! My pretty, sexy feet have gotten you too hard (m-m-m-m…ohh-h-h-h-h)…They need to be punished for their crude arousal (ugh-h-h-h)…Fuck me harder (giggle)…I've been a very bad girl ( _ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h!_ )!"

Gudao clamped Pollux's toes, making sure they were pasted to his dick, one last time before nutting for real all over her slutty soles and toes, covering them with a layer of his jizz. Feeling like her body wasn't humiliated enough, he got up on his knees and added several more strips for her ass cheeks too, decorating them and making sure everyone knew her hips were his property. Pollux's pussy squirted as her master nutted on her backside, oozing a lovely little stream from her hairy cunt just below while Gudao let it out on her cheeks and crack above.

Gudao and Pollux started kissing again after he finished nutting on her, with Pollux automatically clutching his dick and stroking it. The two of them licked each other's lips, their tongues hanging out together outside their mouths.

"Take off your clothes, bitch."

"(giggle) Yes, Master~"

"A slut like you isn't fit to be a goddess. Someone as sexy as you doesn't deserve to wear clothing."

"(giggle) Yes, Master!"

"You can be naked and show off your sexy body as much as I want. That's right for you."

Pollux giggled one last time. "Yes, Master."

She got up again, her defiled feet dripping with cream. She was already her master's woman, and all that was left was for him to use her body as he wished until the rest of her was just as messy with cream as her undeniably whorish toes, now the toes of a prostitute, covered with her john's cum.

Pollux promptly obeyed her master's orders and took off the rest of her clothing. The long strips of white cloth, the golden trimmings and skimpy black leotard that sufficed for covering most of her torso, all came off, until once again Pollux was completely in the nude, her body glittering for Gudao's eyes only.

The first thing Pollux did once she was nude anew was to lean forward, still standing but with her back completely bent over, and suck Gudao's dick.

She used no hands, rather just pounding her face brusquely into Gudao's loins with the force not of a seductress trying to pleasure her master, but of a cock-hungry whore trying to take in as much dick as she could as fast as she could. This gap moë contrast between her actions and her face suited her perfectly; Gudao watched and waited and let her hunger grow, until she was drooling profusely on his dick, unable to go in or pull out without a slurry of her own saliva overtaking her mouth.

Pollux looked up at her master, wanting to see if he was going to admonish her for her sloppy performance but really knowing that he was actually aroused by this. She moved his magnificent cock out of her mouth, her lips gaping open, and instead feasted on his nuts for a bit, burrowing into them much like a dog without her hands, gobbling them down with the same raw ferocity that she treated his cock. Gudao shut his eyes and tightened his lips into a pursed smile, finding the sensation intense and mindblowing, with just a little bit of a light sting to let him know how hard Pollux was kneading his ballsack, with an accompanying overwhelming surge of pleasure that was much greater.

Gudao came on Pollux's face soon after she returned to his dick, unleashing his nut just as Pollux was lightly squeezing his underside, near his frenulum. It came out slowly at first, simply dripping onto the tip of her nose and her upper lip, before Gudao let rip with unrestrained intensity, shooting strings all over her forehead and eyebrows, down her cheeks and chin and neck, and even onto her ears and hair, sullying her iron crown with his jizz as well.

Gudao was still nutting when Pollux pulled her face away, and she decided to open up her lips and stick out her tongue, catching as much of his jizz as she could, all with a big smile on her face. All cute, innocent girls looked like this in the end—dirtied and faces filled with their master's cum, greedily waiting for more.

Such behavior was entirely inappropriate for such a sweet and obedient girl, but Gudao couldn't do anything but "punish" her with more jizz, his cock and his heart unable to endure such adorable misbehavior from the whorishly cute Pollux and only wanting to jizz even more.

Pollux beamed as her master shot his last string right in her mouth, and she clamped her lips over the tip, lightly cleaning him off.

"Mm-m-m~…delicious!"

Pollux then climbed back onto the bed, crawling on top of Gudao. She played with his cum right over his face, opening her mouth back up to show that she was clean, and then Gudao made out with the girl who had just sucked his dick, not caring about the taste of dick and finding the aftertaste complemented her saliva.

Gudao put his hands across the back of Pollux's waist, and she put a finger up to her mouth, giggling with delight as she knew what that meant.

Gudao pushed her hips down on his dick, and with her kneeling over him, Pollux simply followed his lead and mashed her cunt down on him, squeezing his dick with her walls and getting down deep into him. He was loose with his grip, his hips lying still. He allowed her to move as she wanted. Pollux was too far-gone; she couldn't help but thrust down on him rapidly, using her hips moving on their own to divulge to her master just how much she wanted it.

"Ah-h-h-h-h…Master…Master!"

Pollux was giggling now, still wearing her innocent little smile even while semen was dribbling down her face on all sides. She wiggled her hips, her pussy shaking and the wet tufts of hair pasted to her cunt shuddering as her pussy expanded again and again to take in Gudao's thick cock.

Gudao got up and shifted position, with Pollux moaning and trying to hold in her voracious desires. He got behind her and switched positions, grabbing her ass cheeks and pushing his cock deep into her. Pollux clenched the bed, her eyes immediately rolling up in her sockets. This way, Gudao could go deeper into her, and she lost control completely, forced to surrender herself entirely.

In this powerless position, Pollux mated with Gudao for several minutes more, his member growing thicker and larger the hornier he got. He pulled out for a bit, letting Pollux look behind her and see just how big it had gotten.

As if to play with her emotions for a bit, Gudao purposely paused in putting it in, letting the fear and excitement build inside Pollux. She knew it was going to go in her asshole, but she had several seconds to simply gaze at Gudao's member, getting more excited for the giant colon-crusher that was about to oppress her poor little anus.

Gudao finally put it in, and Pollux's sphincter parted excitedly for her man's member, surrendering to it immediately. Soon, her whole entire anus and rectum was filled with meat. Gudao pushed Pollux's shit in, coupling with her so tightly until she was dangling from his cock even without his hands on her. Pollux was powerless, and her body was nothing more than a giant charm or toy decorating Gudao's cock, with her anus as the connecting point.

"Oh-h-h-h-h…Master…MASTER… _harder~_ "

Gudao put his hands on Pollux's breasts again, and his lithe little bitch squirted from her pussy again in response. Her pelvic muscles were becoming deranged with overactivity, her whole body not knowing how to react as she climaxed over and over again. This was becoming the new normal for her, wracked with tight pleasure until her body was trained to know nothing but orgasms and Gudao's cock.

She performed for her master's pleasure, pounding her hips without even knowing what she was doing, craving more inside her burning tight asshole as Gudao made love with her again and again. His hilt loudly met the sensitive skin inside Pollux's crack several times, slapping into the air before the slaps were accompanied by the filling, bursting sound of his cock nutting inside Pollux's tight asshole once more.

…

"Mm-m-m-mm…Master~"

Pollux set herself on top of Gudao's lap this time, swinging her hips and bringing them down and back into his cock, still riding him with her anus. Her tight chocolate starfish seemed as if permanently distended, stretching to fit him in. The imouto half of the Dioscuri clutched both of Gudao's hands and turned to kiss him on the mouth, smiling and giggling while they traded spit.

Pollux was moving all on her own this time. Her feet were sexily gripping the bed, her toes curling in to keep a stable footing. With her lovely torso and hips doing their thing, Gudao found himself enjoying the view.

Gudao's cock gave in again, and Pollux found herself squirting from her pussy, arching back and crying loudly in the air before another hot injection of semen went straight up her ass again.

Gudao pulled out from Pollux's ass-pussy and entered her pussy again, pounding her from behind. This time, his angle was different, and Gudao was moving upwards, holding Pollux by the thighs and lifting her steadily off the bed until her legs and stomach were raised completely off the bed.

Gudao was now thrusting into her from above, while Pollux was doing a sort of headstand, her legs bent in before she suddenly splayed them out while she had another orgasm. Pollux, being so thin and tall, was quite flexible too, and she continued to moan and pound her hips upwards into her master's dick without any complaint even as he switched holes and began pummeling her asshole all over again.

Gudao used his woman's flexibility to his advantage. He came inside Pollux and then went after her again, this time turning around. Pollux did a headstand, with her elbows supporting her on the ground, and Gudao clutched her ankles again, positioning himself at her ass cheeks. With her backdoor totally open, he entered her asshole again, shunting into her while her cheeks jiggled around his hips. Pollux's face was entirely hidden by her hair, which fell all around her, but even then, Gudao could hear her screams while he pounded her hips again and again into his crotch.

Pollux was all too willing to serve her master. After they fucked again, Gudao lay on the bed and ordered Pollux to clean him up again. Pollux did so, sucking his tip and stroking him at the base, gazing at him every few seconds. Naturally, after she cleaned him off, they were going to fuck again.

Gudao loved seeing Pollux upside down. It let him appreciate her thighs and legs more, and her face was completely hidden from view. Her body was reduced to a piece of flesh, the parts that he wanted to jiggle jiggling helplessly as he thrashed his cock into her again and again.

And each time he was done with her, Pollux would loyally crawl up, her face already full of cum, and gently press her lips against Gudao again, wiping him clean with her mouth before pulling away with a long string of spit, looking at him as if to ask him whether he wanted to go again.

Gudao couldn't get enough of Pollux. They even left the bed, continuing to have sex against the walls and on the floors. Wherever Gudao wanted to mate, Pollux was there, spreading her legs and inviting her man inside.

The only common factor was that Gudao demanded his woman emphasize her legs. With such a lean torso and such splendidly beautiful, long legs, he had her spread them, bend them, curl them, wrap them around his back, anything so he could feel her strong slim thighs and warm feet against him. Crawling over Pollux, Gudao entered her snatch again, thrusting his member into her sheath while she performed the splits in midair, allowing her remarkably flexible body to stretch to its full extent. She now pushed her body to its limits, straining herself so her master could get more pleasure from his body.

And when Gudao put his hand on Pollux's hair and rammed her cunt into his dick before cumming within her, it was at this moment that it was all worth it.

…

Pollux performed another handstand on the floor, keeping herself still as once again she presented her feet for Gudao to fuck. Gudao took these fine, pleasurable feet in his hands, and holding them by the ankles right below his dick, he pressed his cock into them once more, feeling the soft skin yield to his pressure and then his cock sink amidst Pollux's slender toes.

He took his time this time, relaxing and simply letting Pollux's soft toes caress him. Even this was enough to make Pollux squeal, and her sensitive body was already dribbling frothy cum down her stomach and onto her face.

She had grown into becoming her master's woman, not only keeping her body perfectly erotic for him, but also responding to his touch like no one else's. She submitted only for him, her body doing things that it couldn't with another man. She squirted at the lightest touch from her master's cock. As well as becoming one giant erogenous zone, with her pussy-feet at the epicentre, Pollux was now Gudao's toy, with her sheath available for him to plunge into at the slightest intimation.

Pollux got on her knees and dug her face into Gudao's crotch, smiling as she shoved her face into his dirty cock. Once again, she was gobbling his dick and his balls, swallowing it down her throat as fast as she could. Gudao didn't even have to shove her face in his crotch; she was already doing it all on her own.

This time, as usual, Gudao finished with a massive nut shot all over the younger half of the Dioscuri. Pollux was still busily at work anyway, grabbing the base of his cock and jerking him off as rapidly as she could to get him hard again, her mouth joining in and slobbering on his tip.

Gudao threw his head back and opened his eyes, looking over at Castor, who was standing at his door, looking on in horror at his sister on her knees sucking Gudao off.

Pollux eventually noticed too, and she slowly extracted her head away from Gudao's crotch, taking her time in pulling his massive dick out of her mouth. It gradually slipped out from her lips with a plop, falling down against the edge of the bed, and Pollux placed her head against it with a smile, her dripping face full of cum in full view as she looked over at her brother.

"Oh, hello, nii-sama."

Castor was completely speechless. A tent was appearing in his pants as he finally saw his sister for what she really was—a whore. Pollux was still giggling and grinning, still thinking about Gudao's dick, wiggling her hips and wanting more. Her eyes were still darting over at Gudao's hanging dick, wanting more of it.

"Ah, you came at a bad time, nii-sama."

Pollux didn't even bother to wait for Castor's response. She began sucking on Gudao's cock again immediately after she spoke to her brother, sucking his cock once more and fitting it down her throat in a single wriggling motion. Gudao put his hands on the back of his head and stared at Castor, also saying nothing but already conveying just about everything that needed to be said with the silence.

Pollux pulled out of Gudao, and then she sat on Gudao's lap again, grasping him by his hair and pulling him in closer as they started making out. Gudao slipped his erect dick inside Pollux's pussy again, and the two began mating in front of Castor. Pollux threw her head back as soon as her master's cock entered her, and she was pushing back with her own hips, hissing and grunting while her overactive crotch eagerly ate in more and more of Gudao's dick.

Pollux bent over and put her hands on her knees, and Gudao placed his hand on the small of her back as he shoved his cock into her once again. Gudao looked over at Castor, and with a smile, said, twisting the knife in the wound:

"I think Pollux has found the one who's important to her."

The two of them then turned their attention away from Castor permanently, and grabbing each other's bodies, continued mating.

Castor backed away, shaken by this, and slowly closed the door.

"Now, Master~, what were we doing again? Oh, that's right, I was going to drink your piss!"

Pollux got on her knees and opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out cutely, holding out her hands in front of her chin as well as she waited for her master to relieve himself on her. Gudao quickly found the liquid to do so, and his urine sprayed out profusely from the tip of his cock as he pissed in Pollux's mouth.

Pollux drank it up, groaning and wiggling her tongue around, gasping as the bitter, salty piss went down her throat. Her pussy got wetter and wetter, and as her master was done urinating on the goddess, Pollux reared forward and put her mouth on her master's tip again, sucking his dick once again.

From behind the door, Castor could hear the resumed sounds of sex as his sister began to fuck their master again, burying his head in his hands and crawling away, defeated.

…

"Hey, Blackbeard!"

Gudao knocked on the door to Blackbeard's room, pounding harder when it took awhile for someone to answer. He knew Blackbeard was in there, but it was taking awhile for him to answer.

After several seconds, Blackbeard opened the door just a sliver, looking on to see that it was his master standing there.

"Oh, Master! What's up!"

Blackbeard's head was dangling at the door crack, the rest of his body hidden. Gudao looked at Blackbeard's disheveled state and nodded at him.

"Just wanted to stop by and say thanks."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Master."

"Sure you don't."

Gudao chuckled and nodded at Blackbeard again. Blackbeard cleared his throat.

"I was careless in my methods and got caught out by some women who were less than enlightened about things. It was merely folly. There's no need to mask it or pretend it was anything more than what it really was—a slip-up on my part."

Blackbeard cleared his throat again, and then said, in a quieter voice:

"Sure thing, man. Anything for my bros."

Suddenly, the door swung open just a little bit more, and there was the sound of someone standing up as Osakabehime appeared right next to Blackbeard, her face covered with a white substance and her mouth dotted with a number of curly black hairs.

"Eddie, who is that at the door?"

Osakabehime turned her head. Her eyes looked slightly bloodshot. She gazed at Gudao and smiled.

"Oh~, it's just Master~!"

The door swung wide open, and Blackbeard hurriedly put a towel over his crotch. A weird smoky smell was coming from inside Teach's room, which was predictably dimly lit. Osakabehime was wearing her summer outfit, and all around her body, Gudao could see more cum dripping down her amazing curves.

Osakabehime tilted her head, her eyes red.

"Hello, Okki-chan."

"Good afternoon, Master. Or is it evening? I can't tell."

Osakabehime then embraced Teach around the chest, caressing him and moaning as she rubbed her face against him and gave him a kiss on the mouth. Blackbeard began to make as if to pull away from Osakabehime, but instead, he yielded to her desires and kissed her on the mouth, sloppily thrusting his tongue against hers while Gudao watched, making a weird, grossed-out face.

"Dearie, how about you come back in? The light's making me dizzy…"

"In a minute, Okki~"

Osakabehime made a light pouting purr, lightly rubbing Blackbeard's chest again. She stayed by his side, gazing at Gudao with a blank, unfocused look, nuzzling affectionately against Blackbeard.

"So…uh…Blackbeard. You and Osakabehime-san are…"

"Don't worry about it, man."

Gudao nodded. "Right…"

"What's going on, Eddie~? What're you and Master talking about~?"

"It's nothing…"

"Ah~, is it about Pollux-chan? She's a cutie, isn't she? The kind of girl you make doujins for. My drawing hand's already twitching, her body's so pretty."

Gudao was the one to clear his throat this time, nodding slightly.

"Yeah, it's about Pollux."

"Ah, yes. My Blackbeard's done a favor for you again, hasn't he? Pollux's quite the catch. I'm surprised you didn't go after her yourself, Eddie."

"Don't be silly, Okki, she'd never fall for me."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm surprised you didn't _try_."

"She's not my type."

" _I'm_ not your type either."

Osakabehime purred and caressed Blackbeard's chest again. Gudao and Blackbeard stared at each other in awkward silence. She was completely wrong, of course, but she was so affectionate with Blackbeard in the way she tried that they both knew not to say anything.

"It's so weird. Lately he hasn't been going after random girls as often~"

Osakabehime purred and kissed Blackbeard's ear again. Gudao shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide his erection. He and Blackbeard both knew the reason Blackbeard had gotten less aggressive with the other female servants, and she was rubbing and kissing Blackbeard at this very moment.

"Huh? What do you mean? Didn't this fucker just get caught sneaking into the girls' baths?"

Another voice came out of the room, and none other than Drake stumbled up to Blackbeard's other side, embracing him from behind, her eyes also unfocused and red like Blackbeard's and Osakabehime's.

Drake was wearing only a bra and panties, shockingly modern and lacy and sexy for a pirate from the Golden Age. They were black. Her breasts were nearly overflowing, a trace of her areolae and all of her cleavage showing in the low-cut bra. A pipe filled with something that was definitely not tobacco dangled from her fingers.

"Come on, you know Eddie got caught on purpose."

Drake was already face deep in Blackbeard's ear, gently sucking on his earlobe before sticking her tongue in his ear canal. She wasn't paying attention to Osakabehime anymore, but when she pulled her tongue out, she extended the tip of her tongue to Osakabehime, and the two big-chested girls started kissing right in front of Teach and Gudao.

Gudao scratched his face, coughing in his hand.

"You seem busy."

Blackbeard sighed. "Nah, it's cool."

Drake's mouth reeked of cum, and there were pubes hanging from her lips as well. The girls both got more aggressive, moaning and kissing Blackbeard some more. Their hands traveled close to his cock, fondling him beneath his towel. What seemed like an inevitability finally happened, and Blackbeard's towel fell from his hips, exposing his dick.

The two women got on their knees and started sucking on Blackbeard's cock, their lips making playfully loud noises as the women went slow and deep, sharing Blackbeard's burly dick together between their thirsty lips.

Gudao avoided looking below Teach's waist and nodded at him one last time.

"Anyway, thanks."

"No problem, dude."

Blackbeard slowly shut the door on them, and Gudao went on his way back down the hall. On his way down, he ran into Anne Bonny and Mary Read, both wearing their summer outfits, who were headed in the opposite direction. The girls looked surprised at seeing their master, and Gudao just nodded.

"Party's just getting started, go on ahead."

The two pirate girls glared indignantly at him as he went on his way.

"We weren't headed to Blackbeard's room!"

"Are you crazy!?"

The girls then covered their mouths, realizing they had given up the game, but Gudao was already on his way back down the hall, blithely ignoring the girls' protests. The pirate girls glared at Gudao, still angry at him, before they slipped inside Teach's room and shut the door.

* * *

_Epilogue_

"Oh-h-h-h-h…Master~ (chu)"

Pollux embraced her lover again, kissing him throatily, going deep inside his mouth, her long white neck craning to get more of Gudao's tongue.

The imouto had become her master's new slave, giggling between kisses while the leash around her neck jangled, the golden chains that attached her collar to Gudao's hand coming together with a loud clink.

Castor kneeled on the floor before his sister and her new lover, staying utterly silent and watching as they made out.

Pollux wore the gold trimmings on her costume and not much else, being otherwise completely naked.

On her feet, she now wore several toe rings, including two large, thick ones on her big toes that looked like shackles more than rings. Pollux now wore a ring on every toe, each shackled together by golden chains that bound her toes together in gold and rubies and sapphires and emeralds and diamonds. She could no longer spread her toes without her master's permission, her toes chained together. As well, there was a band around the balls of her feet that were connected by two golden straps to two heavy anklets around her ankles that looked exactly like the straps of her sandals. These anklets were themselves connected by heavy golden chains to golden collars attached around her thighs.

These anklets were themselves chained to each other, limiting her ability to walk. They could only be unlocked by Gudao while they were having sex and he wanted her to spread her legs. Otherwise, her feet were bound together.

Her slender legs, once left completely bare to emphasize their slimness and length, were now shackled with these gold trimmings to remind her of her place as her master's plaything, their bindings loosened temporarily only while she was having sex with her master, but otherwise locked in place to demonstrate her servitude.

As for the anklets that looked exactly like the ankle straps of her sandals, they looked like the straps on her sandals precisely because Pollux wasn't wearing any sandals anymore. Her sandals had been thrown out and replaced by a series of golden bands around her feet connected together with golden straps and chains, a pair of barefoot sandals. These looked exactly like her sandals in every way, with a golden strap that even went between her index and big toes, but the strap was simply a loop that connected back to the golden band it came from, with no insole to attach to.

This was because there was no insole anymore. Pollux was entirely barefoot, with the bottoms of her feet touching the ground at all times. Her toes were defenseless against the ground, touching the floor directly with every step they took. Her barefoot sandals offered the best of both worlds, adorning her feet to make them more erotic, while at the same time offering absolutely no protection at all from the ground, or from the leering eyes of her master.

A set of fake high-heels were attached to her anklets, settling right beneath her real heels so that her ankles were raised off the ground, looking exactly like a pair of real high-heels but without the soles. Thus, even while barefoot, she would withstand the discomfort of wearing high heels.

But this was all for Gudao's pleasure, and what Pollux felt did not matter at all. She was her master's slave, and so, her feet were customized to his liking only.

"Ohh-h-h-h-h-h~, Master~…Master!"

Pollux got on Gudao's lap, and after getting herself settled, they began to fuck. Gudao slammed his hips into Pollux from below, grabbing her breasts while she used her long body to thrust into her master with as much force as she could.

Castor continued to kneel in front of them, holding in his tears and biting the inside of his cheek while his cock rose inside his pants.

"Oh-h-h-h…Master…Master~!"

Pollux gently swayed her hips, moving her body for Gudao. This body was not for Castor; none of it was. Every inch of her, from head to (literally) toe, had been decorated and customized specifically for Gudao's liking, and their domineering master sneered as he took Pollux's face by his hand and kissed her again, crudely, sloppily, with his mouth dominating hers the whole way.

Gudao got even more excited now, and with his arms going beneath Pollux's armpits, he grabbed her by the thighs and raised her legs up in the air. Pollux's feet were now raised in the air, and Castor could see her soles, slender and white, floating in midair with the detached heels strapped to her feet.

His cock throbbed as he stared at what had become of his sister's feet. Bound, chained, gaggled, tied with golden chains. She was Gudao's pet, and these pieces of jewelry the shackles that bound her to him as his property. Pollux and Gudao shared another filthy, sloppy wet kiss, taunting Castor with a kiss he could never have.

Gudao put his hands on the back of Pollux's head while his arms were still threaded through her arms and legs, effectively folding her in half and forcing her head to go in between her legs. With her slim and slender frame, this was only too easy for her to do, and Pollux's muffled screams came out again as Gudao slammed her pussy, reaming her until his cum came pouring out in a frenzy.

Gudao pulled out and threw Pollux onto the bed, and getting on top of her, mounted her again. Her toes were pointed directly at Castor now, with Gudao over her loins. He pushed his cock into her asshole, and Castor got a full view of Gudao's backside overtaking Pollux's, watching and listening to the disgusting squelching sounds of his cock ramming Castor's sister's asshole and pounding her intestines.

Pollux's feet shook, and she wiggled her toes. Her brother crawled closer, getting a better look at his sister's fragrant, erotic toes, bound together by the strap around her feet that replaced the strap that used to be on her sandals, her toes tightly bunched together, creamy and luscious, the overwhelming scent right there torturing her brother's nose.

Just as Castor was nearly about to lick them, Pollux suddenly pulled her feet away.

"Uh-uh~! These feet are not for you, nii-sama! You can only look, not touch. You're a bad boy, nii-sama~"

Gudao snorted, and he grabbed his slender little fairy by the hair and pulled her head back, arching her back and pounding her bowels again. These feet were not for Castor; they were Gudao's property only. As if to reinforce that, Gudao pulled out and sucked on Pollux's feet again before promptly sticking his cock back inside.

Finally, he switched positions and put Pollux back on top of his waist, grabbing her thighs again and parting them, baring the giant creampie with her pussy spread wide. He thrust into her asshole, savagely reaming her, tickling her intestines with his giant colon crusher, until Pollux streamed from her pussy and squirted all over Castor's face.

Castor's eyes were wide open. He saw every moment of it, the images burned into his retina forevermore. He watched his sister's delightful toes curl again, not for him, but for her true master. He watched them kiss, all as Gudao's massive cock pounded Pollux's ass-pussy.

Finally, Pollux released another squirt, cumming again, her body twisting and shaking but held securely by Gudao's hands. Gudao thrust his cock into Pollux for the last time, releasing another filthy, fat nut into her creamy and dirty asshole.

Gudao's cum came in loud, filthy streams, a squeaky spurt that came out in regular intervals, each one filling Pollux's bowels with more cum than the last. He pulled out, his dark and veiny cock falling limp against the sheets, and Pollux, with her loins raised in the air, flaunted her stuffed pussy and asshole in front of her brother, taunting him some more.

Pollux then moaned, her lower body shaking, and with a nasty spurt, she queefed and farted most of her master's cum back out again onto the floor.

This was what Castor had been waiting for, what he had been allowed. Getting on all fours, the brother bent down and licked up the semen his sister had sprayed out, eating up the mix of juices that came from his sister and from Gudao.

This was the closest he was allowed to get to his sister's body, eating up the fluids that she released, mixed with a generous amount of her master's semen. Pollux watched and giggled at the humiliating act, her pussy stirring and growing wet again, dripping onto her thighs as Castor ate Gudao's semen.

"My, you're so pathetic, nii-sama~! You're such a siscon!"

"Y-Yes, Pollux!"

Castor's penis grew even harder, aroused by his sister's demeaning words. He started masturbating, finally having permission to touch himself now that Gudao had stuffed his sister's ass. He crawled forth and obediently licked up the semen, tasting a faint scent of his sister's pussy and ass amidst the overwhelming mess that was Gudao's cum.

He could not fuck his sister, nor lick her, nor touch her. He couldn't touch his sister's breasts or her pussy or asshole or even her feet. He could only watch, watch as Gudao got to have all of those, and his sister's mouth too as they made out once again.

He couldn't even look at any of these without permission from Gudao, and Gudao allowed him to look only while Gudao was having sex with Pollux. Castor was not even permitted to gaze at his sister's erotic feet when she was out walking with Gudao, her feet in full view of all the other servants of Chaldea who could gaze as they wished. He was not allowed to look at his sister's erotic soles, draped with jewels, even then, and he would be severely punished if he tried.

He could only stare at his sister when she was being fucked by her master, her thighs locked in his arms and her body held in a full nelson hold, her majestic feet dangling in the air, wiggling and shaking but only thinking about Gudao, not him.

Pollux clung to Gudao, her moans steadily growing louder and louder. She looked over at the pathetic Castor, who had finished licking up all the semen, and then she waved her feet in his face, teasing him again with her erotically bound bare feet, covered in jewels and decorated to Gudao's liking.

Then, looking towards Gudao again, Pollux batted her eyelashes, schlicking herself madly and licking her lips.

"Now, where were we?"

Pollux giggled again and gently nudged Gudao's hips as he got on all fours and crawled forward on the bed. Pollux got behind him, and grasping his cock with her hand, buried her face deep into Gudao's ass crack and began slurping and licking.

Castor watched as his sister ate out their master's asshole, stroking his dick again and biting the inside his cheek with anguish, listening to the loud and unrestrained noises of his sister's lips lapping at Gudao's extended asshole while she milked his cock.

A single tear went down his cheek the louder Pollux moaned. She was already in a trance, having forgotten all about her brother with her face mouth-deep inside Gudao. Gudao hadn't wiped properly, and the smell spread across the whole room, all while Pollux was charged with cleaning up the mess.

Pollux worshiped Gudao's asshole, treating her king properly with the respect his body deserved, until he had another well-deserved orgasm, cumming all over the bed with Pollux's flexible body bent around his asshole.

Pollux pulled her face out and smiled at her brother, her mouth covered in ass hairs and encrusted with something else all around her lips.

"You can leave now, nii-sama."

Pollux giggled at her pathetic brother, and Castor bowed his head as he slunk into the hallway. Meanwhile, Pollux was cleaning out her mouth with mouthwash, swishing and gargling while she smirked at her pathetic brother. Pollux spat it all out in the sink, and by the time Castor was out the door Pollux and Gudao were already kissing again, grabbing each other as Gudao prepared to throw her back down on the bed for another round.

They would be mating all night, of course. Pollux's pussy was available for Gudao at any time. Having been seduced by him, she was now willing to do everything for him. Her pussy and asshole were now his. As were her feet, of course.

Now alone, Pollux and Gudao kissed again, and Castor sat outside, his head between his legs, as he listened to the sounds of lovemaking resume inside the room.


End file.
